Filhos Da Escuridão
by angel bell.29
Summary: Bella ficou cega em um acidente. Ela decide então morar com o seu pai alguns anos mais tarde com seu cão-guia, Sombra. Ela já sofreu muito, mas o que acontece quando ela encontra nossos vampiros lindos - os Cullen's ? só lendo para saber!


_**Disclamer (ou qualquer coisa do tipo) : Se Crepúsculo me pertencesse eu seria rica e famosa e o Edward se casaria comigo...Isso aconteceu? Não, então Crepúsculo não me pertence, eu não sou rica e nem famosa e o Edward não se casou comigo. ;) **_

* * *

_**POV - Bella**_

_Eu estava sem fôlego._  
_Meus pulmões pareciam espremidos e eu tentava em vão respirar. Puxava o ar com força, mas ele não vinha. _  
_Minha cabeça latejava, um calor subia pelos meus braços, deixando-os entorpecidos. A atmosfera parecia densa de tanto suor e fumaça. _  
_Eu ainda tentava respirar. _  
_Eu estava muito desesperada para sair daquele lugar - qualquer que seja - mas as luzes piscavam em meus olhos sem parar, me deixando sem senso de direção. No fundo, eu ainda ouvia vozes. Pessoas assustadas, gritos desesperados, choros sem sentido. _  
_E eu ainda não conseguia pux__ar o ar entre meus dentes cerrados de dor. _

_Tinha a vaga sensação de comichão nos meus pés. Minha pernas pareciam bambas. _  
_Uma nova onda de dor me invadiu, deixando-me mais sem ar._  
_Estava perdendo o chão, estava desmaiando. _  
_Um clarão cegou meus olhos, obrigando-me a fecha-los com força. _  
_Mas o que diabos era aquilo? Um sonho? pesadelo? Real? Imaginação? _  
_Duvidava muito da última hipótese, eu não era tão criativa assim. _  
_Depois da dor, da luz - da minha última luz - veio a escuridão. A escuridão que eu pertencia á muitos anos. _  
_Afinal, era sim um pesadelo. Eu estava simplesmente revivendo o acidente que me fez cega pelo resto da minha vida. _

* * *

Eu acordei sufocando. Era só pesadelo afinal.

Obriguei-me a respirar fundo com alguma força e tentei me acalmar. Ainda de olhos fechados, senti uma coisa pegajosa no meu rosto. Lambendo, cheirando.  
Sombra resolveu me acordar, minha labradora esperta. Minha única amiga.

Eu me arrastei para fora da cama e fiz meu caminho cuidadosamente para o chuveiro. A água quente ajudou a relaxar os meus nervos e me tornar um pouco menos nervosa sobre a viagem. Vão todos falar e me tratar como se eu fosse burra ou incapaz. Mas eu tinha esperanças. Hoje eu poderia encontrar um amigo de verdade. Hoje eu me encontraria com o meu pai depois de tantos anos.

Para mim foi difícil tomar a decisão de morar com o meu pai. Depois de tanto tempo seria complicado conviver com ele - sendo cega. Mas depois que eu decidi foi fácil enfrentar outras coisas. Como a mudança, a viagem e a despedida da minha mãe doida e amorosa.

Arrastei um pente no meu cabelo tentando organiza-lo no meio da escuridão e então chamei Sombra para o meu armário para me ajudar a encontrar algumas roupas para vestir. Sombra entregou-me o meu favorito par de jeans skinny que Renée deve ter comprado e separado para mim. Vesti-me rapidamente e disse Sombra para encontrar seu equipamento.

Tateei no quarto, tentando achar os meus óculos escuros (N/a: vou tentar colocar a foto no perfil). Eu nunca ficava sem eles, a minha coleção de modelos diferentes que minha mãe insistira em eu ter. Eles escondiam as minhas vergonhosas cicatrizes em volta do meu olho esquerdo.

- Sombra! Venha aqui, garota! - chamei.  
Segundos depois, Sombra estava ao meu lado. Me abaixei um pouco para pegar a guia em suas costas e descemos as escadas - com o maior cuidado, não queria cair em meu último dia em casa.

Renée parecia que estava chorando  
- Você não precisa ir, você sabe - insistiu  
Eu já estava cansada daquele drama  
- Mas eu quero - menti  
Afinal, não era para o bem dela que eu estava indo para Forks, Washington? Eu me sacrificava e ela que chorava!  
- Mas a sua condição? - Ah, então era isso?

– Não sou nenhuma incapacitada, Renée - rebati

Senti ela pegar as minha mãos. Eu suspirei

– eu sei, eu sei Bella...mas eu me preocupo tanto!

– Tudo bem, mãe. Leve-me para o aeroporto

* * *

Minha mãe me levou para o aeroporto em silêncio. Coisa nada normal dela. Eu apenas ficava com o rosto virado para a janela, aproveitando o vento com Sombra em meu colo.  
Nós duas adorávamos Phoenix!

Quando finalmente eu e minha doidinha mãe nos despedimos fiquei com um nó na garganta. Ela era tão descuidada, tão instável.

Durante o voo eu estava decidida. Era uma nova vida, eu seria uma nova Bella.  
Quando anunciaram a chegada em Port Angeles eu senti que a minha vida mudaria para sempre.

* * *

**Eiii pessoas, espero que curtem! Vi várias histórias lindas sobre Bella cega e me encantei - dei a loka e resolvi escrever uma fic também. **  
**Espero que toquem vocês**

**Então, estava bom? Devo continuar? **

**Comente!**

**So, este capítulo não foi betado...Então sorry qualquer erro grotesco ou básico!**


End file.
